


How It Ends

by TheMomeRath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Quite Polyamorous, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma realizes he has a crush on Hinata (who he suspects is already in a relationship with Kageyama) and confesses. Hinata accepts this eagerly, saying he has room in his heart for both Kageyama and Kenma, but that feeling isn't quite held by everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a specific prompt from fenm-universe on Tumblr.

It didn't start when they first met; that much Kenma knew. It wasn't even during their first game- of course, the whole team was rather impressed with Hinata's surprising abilities, but Kenma's feelings didn't appear until well after.

He really wasn't completely sure when it started. But he was definitely sure of one thing: He was completely confident he knew the exact moment he realized he had a crush.

Everybody said he wasn't passionate; that he was too quiet, too passive, too  _lazy_ to  _care_ , but it didn't bother him most of the time. He just didn't get excited, and if he did, he didn't really show it. It was no big deal.

But that started to bother him when he realized it made his crush more obvious.

His face wasn't  _supposed_ to turn red when someone on his team brought up that they'd be practicing with Karasuno again, and they'd have to "watch out for that redhead" or somethin like that. His pulse wasn't  _supposed_ to race when he saw Hinata with that other boy- the super aggressive setter who was probably his boyfriend or something. He wasn't  _supposed_ to have trouble breathing when the tiny first-year came out onto the court.

But he couldn't help himself.

Hinata was always so passionate, so... excited, and energetic, and eager to jump for  _anything_. 

They were opposites, really.

When they saw his face get red when Karasuno came onto the court, Kenma's teammates decided that he must just be finally getting passionate about the game, even if it was only when they faced that particular opponent.

They weren't there when, after games, he'd sit in the bathroom, his fist pumping at an increasing rhythm, working to release him of every image of that  _boy_ jumping, his shirt showing just a little bit more skin than usual, his shorts lifting and clinging so wonderfully that Kenma could almost imagine his hands tracing the contours-

In the end, though, it was only Kenma and his sticky hand witnessing his breathing returning to normal as the results of his fantasies washed down the shower drain.

Of course he couldn't admit it. With how Kageyama watched Hinata so constantly, it had to be that there was something between them, and with the way Hinata clung to him, Kenma knew there wasn't any way the pair of them weren't closer than just "good buddies".

But he had to tell somebody.

He just wasn't sure who.

That problem was solved quickly enough when one of the other boys on his team forgot something in the lockers. he came back to retreive it and caught the last few seconds of Kenma moaning out the redhead's name as he spilled the results of his daydreaming.

Luckily, it was someone who promised not to tell. Even so, Kenma remained embarrassed whenever Hinata and himself were in the same room as his teammate- which was far more frequent than he was comfortable with.

When his distraction finally started to affect his attention to the games, his teammate confronted him. 

"You know you can't just let it be, right?" he said with a frown. "it's not gonna help you yo just work off whatever you're feeling after every game. Eventually, it'll be between every set. Who knows when you won't be able to make it a whole match? Then what will the team say?"

"Well, what else can I do?" Kenma had given up fighting it. "I can't say anything to him about it."

Since when was that a rule?" his teammate had argued. "Nobody has every told you that you don't have a chance, and even if it ends badly, at least you'll know for sure."

Despite arguing, he realized what his friend said was the truth. So, he resolved to say something.

It still took him a while to work up toward actually making a move. Should he say something when they were alone? When would  _that_ happen? He didn't even want to involve Kageyama, but in the end, that's what he knew would have to happen. Hinata and the other were never apart, so any chance of finding the object of his affections and constant fantasies alone was practically nonexistent.

But what Kenma didn't expect was to be approached by Kageyama himself.

"Hinata wants me to ask you if you'll come out with us tonight after practice," he said with not a single indication of his emotions crossing his face.

Immediately Kenma was suspicious.  _Is my secret out?_ "Why?"

"Because you're the first person on the other team he met, and he wants us three to get to know each other better. So we can have friends on other teams." The dark-haired boy shrugged. "Do you want to come or not?"

"Sure." Kageyama was obviously surprised by Kenma's quick response, but he nodded, and with that the first outing of the three was arranged.

That dinner ended up being awkward enough. Kenma discovere that Kageyama never really stopped looking intense.. And Hinata never stopped being energetic. His constant squirming next to the dark-haired boy didn't appear to irritate him, but Kenma was more than distracted when Hinata's bare knee youched his under the table.

By the end of the night, three tings had happened- The three had arranged to have dinner again; Hinata and Kageyama were basically confirmed to be more than friends, and Kenma had discovered a million more reasons to be in love with the little red head. 

The second night, Kenma left halfway through the dinner. Seeing Hinata hold Kageyama's hand and lean on his shoulder was simply too much for him to handle.

The third night, it was obvious something had changed. The other two weren't clinging nearly as close to each other as they had before, and Kenma wasn't sure what t make of it. Affection was still there, bit it was almost as though they were avoiding showing it for Kenma's sake.

For that reason he was uncomfortable enough, but Kageyama was watching him for the whole dinner, and though his stare was unsettling at any other time, Kenma was made infinitely more uneasy during this specific dinner.

He didn't have to wait long to discover the reason behind the change.

"Hinata thinks you'd be a good person for both of us. For... Getting involved with us. I don't really care one way or the other, but..." He turned his head to the side, almost embarrassed. "I can't say I hate the idea."

"He really wants that?" Kenma blinked. "...Oh."

"If you don't want to, you can tell him. It's fine."

"No!" kenma shook his head quickly. "I'll do it," he added with a nod.

Kageyama nodded. "Fine. Just let me make one thing clear." He leaned forward slightly. "This is all to make Hinata happy. if he wants to explore a little, fine. But it's him that comes first. And it will always be him and me."

While Hinata was in the restroom and they continued talking, Kenma realized something. _Kageyama is almost acting jealous_. Maybe he felt a little proud of that, but he promised the severe teenager that whatever Hinata wanted would come first.

It didn't take long to discover that Hinata's energy off the court rivaled what he showed on it. He eagerly accepted everything both his lovers had to offer him, willing to accommodate anything at any time. Time after time, he asked for another round, and night after night, the three could barely satisfy each other. Kenma went home frequently more exhausted than he would have ever been after a volleyball practice.

He knew the balance of the relationship was off, but while he had his chance to be with his crush and please him so often and in so may ways, he didn't mind. The dreams he used to wake up from were at least half-true. Maybe he had to share, but for the time being, that was better than anything he had imagined. Even if Kageyama was there, he was free to touch and love Hinata as he pleased.

After all, Hinata's pleasure came first.

So Kenma was more than willing to agree when Hinata asked- when Hinata  _begged_ him to let just the two of them spend some time together. 

 

With the third member of their threesome absent, it was different, to say the least. Kageyama provided a lot of the power, and instead of being rough and passionate, their touches became something a little different. Kenma wanted to believe that it was more about intimacy than passion. Of course, there was that heated rush, and all that touching and caressing leading to a high point unlike any other... But a more lusty experience had evaporated to be replaced by closeness.

So Kenma realized he should say what he truthfully felt.

He did it one night, in Hinata's bedroom. Maybe it wasn't the best time, but he didn't want to wait for it. 

"I understand." He lay on his back, hands behid his head on the pillow. "I think that's why I asked Kageyama if we could include you sometimes. He didn't mind the idea of it, but he didn't want me to fall in  _love_ with you."

"He told me it would always be you and him."

Hinata rolled over to face him. "It doesn't have to be, you know."

Kenma frowned. "You'd really leave him for me?"

"Well..." eyebrows scrunched, the redhead pursed his lips. "More like both you and me  _and_ me and him. I can love both of you, right?"

"That couldn't feel right." Kenma sat up and grabbed his briefs from the foot of the bed where they had been discarded. "I couldn't live with that, and neither could Kageyama. You know that."

Hinata lunged at him, wrapping his arms around the other boy from behind. "Are you sure? If it's just Tobio, I swear we can work it out. He seems tough sometimes, but I could try to make him understand!"

With Hinata's body pressed against his, bare and vulnerable and so beautiful and adorable and  _tempting_ , Kenma wanted to say he could live with it. He wanted to keep living the dream of always being able to touch this boy, this wonderful boy-

But he knew it wouldn't feel right.

"Kageyama wouldn't want to share you," he said with a sigh as he turned, "And I don't know if I could either."

Hinata looked as though he was about to cry, so before he could say anything, Kenma leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss burned on his lips the whole night. While he dressed quickly in front of the bleary-eyed boy, he wanted to relent and just take what was being offered. Stepping out of Hinata's bedroom, he was glad that the family wasn't there to see him rushing out the door.

The feeling of lips against is refused to fade even while he lay in his own bed. The sensation of Hinata's skin lingered even in his frustrated dreams.

Even the day of their next practice game, Kenma found his face flaring at the sight of Hinata, but this time, he told himself he wouldn't lose. He wouldn't give in.

Even at the end of the match when Hinata hugged him and said "Good game," he simply replied in kind.

Maybe he wasn't over him. Maybe he wouldn't be for a long time.

But he knew that it was the end, and he knew he had to be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE ALL STILL FRIENDS. But they aren't a threesome anymore.
> 
> ...I'm considering doing alternate endings. I don't feel right about leaving it this way. Please, offer me input about whether that's something you'd read.


End file.
